To hell in a hand basket
by Yami Sango
Summary: He knew he was going to hell but he wouldn't give up what he had for anything in the world. [ZanexSyrus] [Oneshot, Lemonish, Yaoi, Incest]


Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Title: To hell in a hand basket  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Zane/Syrus  
Spoilers: None really.  
Warnings: Slight OOC?, Incest, Yaoi, Lemon/Lime

Weee! I've wanted to do this for awhile and I've finally gotten the chance to do it. D Sorry if Zane's a little too OOC, it's the first time I've ever wrote him. ; This is also the first citrus-ey thing I've done in a few years. XD Please go easy! I wrote this awhile ago but wasn't sure if I should put it up here but I finally decided too. -shrugs-

If you don't like this sort of stuff hit the back button. Any flames received will be laughed at and deleted.

----

Zane grunted; hooking one of his arms around his brother's legs, hiking it up higher. His teal bangs were plastered against his forehead as he continued to move in and out of the withering body beneath him. The older teen opened his eyes taking in the sight only he got the privilege to see… Syrus' eyes closed tightly, his cherub like face contorted in pure bliss. He was the only one to hear his whimpers and cries of pleasure… the only one to be able to be able to be this intimate with the innocent Slifer.

He continued to move faster, wanting to hear more of those incredible little noises his brother was making; he just couldn't get enough of them.

Zane knew it was wrong… he had no right to do this to his brother. He knew he was probably going to hell for corrupting Syrus. But, oh how it would be worth it if the last thing he saw was the younger teen the way he was now, panting, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. The older of the two was still clueless how Syrus managed to stay so innocent no matter how many times they had stolen moments of passion. That was what he loved most about his brother; how he managed to stay untainted despite the corruption in the world around him, though Zane would never dare say it aloud.

The Obelisk swooped down to capture those slightly swollen lips he so loved to kiss as he grasped his brother's neglected member, pumping it in time with his thrusts, swallowing his cry of pleasure. Normally, Zane loved to hear Syrus' scream his name but now was not the time. The Obelisk dorm was alive and bustling at this time of day. He didn't need someone busting down his door catching them in this sinful act.

He knew that no one would dare say anything to him, after all he was the top duelist of the school. But Syrus? Most of the other students, mostly Obelisks, would jump at the chance to torment the innocent Slifer. Zane may have pretended he care about his brother but at times like this when they were alone, he was able to show the younger teen how he truly felt.

The teal haired teen continued to pump faster, wanting to bring both of them over the edge. After a few more minutes Syrus came first, gasping his brothers name, spilling his seed onto the both of them, Zane continued to move within the smaller body. The taller teen grunted and gritted his teeth, he was so close… After what seemed like an eternity he finally came, emptying himself into the willing body beneath him.

Zane panted, pulling out of his brother and collapsing next to the smaller body before he accidentally crushed him. He stiffened slightly, feeling Syrus press his smaller body against his, seeking his warmth. After a moment he relaxed, wrapping one of his arms around his little brother. Despite the intimacy they shared, Zane wasn't still quite sure how to react right away when Syrus wanted to embrace him.

Zane looked down at the now slumbering face of his brother, a small smile on his face, one that Syrus wouldn't most likely see awake. Oh yes, he was definitely going to hell. He just hoped that his brother had enough innocence left in him so he wouldn't be following him on his path.

----

My first story with absolutely no dialogue. Woohoo! I'm glad I was able to pull it off. XD I hope you enjoyed it!  
-Yami Sango


End file.
